


Day 4: Soap Suds

by writemydreams



Series: JayTim Week 2017 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Car Wash - Freeform, Established Relationship, JayTim Week, JayTim Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Tim bet Jason he couldn't go four days without killing anyone. Jason wins that bet so Tim has to wear little red shorts and wash his car while Jason fantasizes about bending him over it.For the "car wash" prompt





	Day 4: Soap Suds

Jason leaned back in his chair. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and he was getting hard watching Tim. He tilted his head to admire how Tim’s wet shorts clung to his body. Everyone always raved about what a great ass Dick had (to be fair, it deserved the praise) that they neglected to appreciate Tim’s. He adjusted his jeans as he dragged his gaze away from his boyfriend’s ass. “You missed a spot, baby bird. Front right tire isn’t clean yet.”

Tim took his hand off the shiny red car to give him the finger. “Why don't you come over and drool on it then?”

“I’m not drooling.” Jason touched his mouth to ensure he wasn’t. “I’m just admiring my beautiful boyfriend. Seriously, Timmy. The view is _great_ from here.” He licked his lips when Tim climbed onto the hood of the car to scrub the windshield. Now if only he could get Tim to bend over it. Tim hadn’t done so at all when cleaning the back half of the far and now that he was working on the front, it seemed that Jason would be out of luck. He’d get it some other time though. Bending Tim over the car to have sex with him was his newest fantasy. It really needed to become a reality. “Who needs porn when I can watch my sexy baby bird putting on a show for me?”

Tim stopped scrubbing to glare at him. It wasn’t too effective. Jason’s eyes were immediately drawn to Tim’s bare, soapy chest. Then lower. Down to the waistband of the tiny red shorts Jason requested (insisted) he wear. The hem just barely covered Tim’s ass and showed off his long, smooth legs so perfectly. “Jason!” Tim snapped.

“What?”

“I’m going to dump this bucket over your head unless you stop your creepy staring! I can feel it. And if you say anything else about how me washing _your_ car is ‘pornographic’ or how I’m ‘giving you a show’ then you’re going to be jacking off to the memory of this scene for the rest of the week instead of having sex with me.”

Jason’s eyes narrowed. “Baby, you can’t resist me. Who else can give you amazing orgasms like I can?” He would tone down on his leering if Tim did wind up being serious. Jason wasn’t ashamed to admit that having sex with Tim was an addiction. Best lover he’d ever had. The _only_ lover he wanted to have.

Tim raised his chin and gave Jason a challenging look. “Right now your smug pervert look is turning me off.”

“I—“ Jason paused when Dick came cartwheeling out of the manor. He froze when he reached the driveway and saw half-naked Tim washing the car Bruce had bought for Jason’s birthday while Jason watched. He couldn’t help but snicker at the mixture of alarm and confusion crossing Dick’s face.

Dick stared at Tim for a few moments, looked at Jason, then back to Tim. “Um, are you two filming a porn or something? Because Alfred will have your heads for fucking in the driveway like cats in heat.”

“We are _not_ filming a porn!” Tim huffed. He sat down on the hood to cross his arms over his bare chest. “Jason and I made a bet last week. I lost, so that’s why I have to wear these ridiculous shorts and wash his car.”

Jason grinned at Dick. “I'm enjoying it.” He wondered if Tim would be willing to have sex over the freshly cleaned car if Jason gave him a mind blowing orgasm (like he always did) and cleaned the car afterwards. Or maybe he could lift Tim up onto the car. Pull down the tiny shorts like his fingers itched to do and suck him off. He noticed Dick looking at him, specifically at his crotch. Jason shifted in the chair.

“It’s easy to see that,” Dick said dryly. “Do I want to know what your bet was?”

“When you’d drop your pants for the latest villain or antihero lusting over your ass,” Jason replied. He laughed at Tim’s indignant shout of his name while Dick made a choked noise. If only he had his phone to take a picture of Dick’s expression. Tim threatened him with blue balls if he dared to take video or a single photo so Jason had reluctantly left his phone inside. “I’m kidding, bluebird. Tim bet me that I couldn’t go four days without killing anyone.” Restraining himself had been difficult. Jason was never one to turn down a challenge so he’d pushed through and come out the winner. No regrets there. The result was well worth his struggle.

Dick beamed at Jason. “That’s great! I knew you were capable of not killing someone. Just… do it willingly next time.” He smiled sadly at Jason before directing his attention back to Tim. “What would’ve happened if you won the bet?”

“Jason would attend Bruce’s next four events with me as my date. He’d wear a suit and be on his absolute best behavior.”

Dick blinked at Jason. “Is that possible? Even when you were Robin you hated high society parties. And that… really hasn't changed since you came back to Gotham.”

“He claims it is possible,” Tim replied.

Jason crossed his arms. “Both of you know how much I despise rich airheads who love to talk about their obscenely expensive new house or car or whatever while people are starving in the streets or struggling to pay for their kid to go to school. Just because I can’t stand people like that doesn’t mean I’m incapable of behaving if the situation calls for it. Or if my boyfriend needs some decent company to keep from going insane. Thankfully I didn’t have to put on my polite face because Tim lost.” He gestured to him. “Keep working on my car, baby bird. The demon spawn will be getting out of school and coming home soon.” He knew Tim would sooner eat his sponge than have Damian see him so objectified.

Tim blanched. “Shit.” He began scrubbing the windshield with renewed vigor.

Dick cast them one more look before taking a step back. “I’ll let you two, uh, continue. Just don’t have sex in the driveway or the living room. Or anywhere Alfred and Bruce can see you.” Because he was an annoying showoff he did a back handspring and a flip to get away from them.

“It can’t be worse than us fucking on the Batmobile when we got hit with Ivy’s weird sex spores,” Jason called after him. The lack of response spoke volumes about Dick’s embarrassment. They’d both agreed not to mention the incident after it happened – though sometimes Jason slipped up. His snicker died on his lips when he noticed Tim had stopped washing the car and was scowling. “Sorry, baby bird. You know you’re the only man for me.” He got up out of his chair. Each step was uncomfortable given the hard on he was sporting.

“Uh huh. You sure you’re not just saying that to get in my pants?” Tim gave his crotch a pointed look. “Because I don’t think I’m in the mood after being teased so much.”

Jason laid his hand on Tim’s wet thigh. “Technically, you’re not wearing pants.” He tugged the hem of the little red shorts. “And I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made you feel like you were a porn star or embarrassed you like that in front of Dick.” He took the hand not holding the sponge to give it a gentle squeeze. “I had my entertainment and you only have what, another wheel and a window to wash? So you don’t have to finish if you don’t want to.”

“…Did you and Dick really have sex on top of the Batmobile?”

Jason blinked at the change of subject. “Er, yeah. Bruce was an equal combination of pissed, mortified, and disturbed to see his two former Robins fucking on his car. You know what’s the worst though?” He complained. “Bruce made _me_ clean it! Even though Dick contributed to the mess too!”

Tim cracked a smile. “That is pretty unfair.”

“It was. So am I forgiven? No sexless week ahead for me?”

“I’ll consider it if you kiss me.” Tim smiled playfully. “I may even give you a blowjob in the shower if you throw the water bucket over Damian’s head.”

Jason was always impressed by how much of an evil genius his boyfriend could be. “You know he’ll want revenge on both of us for that.”

Tim shrugged. “It’ll be worth it.”

So would the blowjob. “Face of an angel and the devious mind of a devil.” Jason claimed Tim’s lips in a hungry kiss. Slender fingers rubbing against his crotch had his breath hitching. “Fuck, Tim, I know… I deserve teasing… but please. Don’t.” He didn’t think he’d last long and he didn’t want to wreck his favorite jeans.

Tim opened his legs. “Come here.”

Jason stepped between his boyfriend’s thighs to kiss him again. His hands fell to Tim’s hips, thumbs rubbing against bare skin and fabric. Tim’s legs wrapped around his waist so he could rock up into Jason. Fuck. That felt incredible. Jason pressed closer to him as the kiss deepened. It didn’t take long before all thoughts of washing the car or soaking Damian were gone from both of their minds. Jason was just about to pull down Tim’s soapy shorts when Alfred emerged from the manor with an apron over his suit and a sizeable rolling pin in hand.

“Master Jason and Master Tim,” Alfred said sternly. His expression conveyed his disapproval all too well. “I will not have the two of you behaving like rabbits in the driveway of Wayne Manor!”

It was embarrassing how quickly the mood died. Disappointing Alfred had always been painful for Jason. For all the bats, he thought. “Er… we’ll take it inside?”

Alfred sniffed. “Quite right.”

Tim pushed Jason back so he could slide off the car. “Sorry, Alfred.” He fixed his eyes on Jason. “My room. Now. And I’ll make you a deal, Jaybird.”

Jason’s hands found Tim’s hips again. “What is it? Because I’ll happily throw water over Damian’s head in exchange for a blowjob.”

Tim grinned. “That’s still an option. Come to the Wayne Gala on Friday night. Then we’ll go back to your place,” his voice lowered as he reached up to press his thumbs to Jason’s nipples. “And you can bend me over your car.”

Jason swallowed. That… was a difficult bargain to make. Wear a suit and make nice with the spoiled elite who wouldn’t know hardship even if it bit him in the ass. But… he had told Dick that he _could_ behave at a gala. That he could be there if Tim needed him. “All right. I’ll be your date if you wear the Red Hood underwear you found.”

Tim leaned in to kiss him. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> All of these keep ending on suggestive notes oops.


End file.
